CASTLEVIEW MANOR
by omegabeast
Summary: Catherine is heartbroken, so she decides to drive across country with no plans and very little money. Her car breaks down in a small town and she is forced to lodge at Castleview Manor, which is owned by the handsome and mysterious Vincent Keller. Experience the romance and secrets as they unfold in this retelling of Batb.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY OMEGAPWHITE. **

CASTLEVIEW MANOR

CATHERINE

Smoke slowly seeped from under the hood. Seconds later, the Mazda 626 came to an abrupt stop. Catherine hit the steering wheel in frustration. She had no idea where the heck she was and she had very little money. She grabbed her purse and suitcase on wheels and started walking. She prayed she didn't meet with some crazy stalker or worse, a killer, along the way. She was tired and hungry and worst of all, she was heartbroken.

Catherine grew up in a suburban neighborhood with both parents. Her life was ideal, until her parents divorced when she was sixteen and her world came crashing down. She started hanging with the wrong crowd and before she knew it, she was heartbroken and destitute.

The last boyfriend had left her for another woman and taken most of her savings with him. Catherine had to get away, so she had driven for days, until her car just completely stopped on her.

Catherine had walked almost a mile when she spotted a vehicle heading her way. It was an old green Ford pickup truck. The truck slowed and eventually stopped. A caucasian male rolled the window down.

"Howdy, ma'am, do you need a ride somewhere?"

"No, thank you, sir," Catherine said.

"I'm Deputy Warren, and I promise I won't bite," he said.

Her feet were hurting and she was tired and hungry, plus she didn't know if another car would come through anytime soon, so she decided to take her chances.

"May I see your badge."

"Sure."

Catherine checked it out and decided it looked genuine, so she hopped in the truck.

Deputy Warren was middle aged with a medium build and a receding hairline. He had a wedding ring on and he seemed like a nice guy.

"Hi, I'm Catherine, and my car stopped on me, about a mile down the road. Can you take me to the nearest repair shop?" she asked.

"Well, it's past business hours, so it's closed now," Deputy Warren said.

"Is there a resonable motel I can lodge in for tonight?" Catherine asked.

"I can take you to Castleview Manor, it's a bed and breakfast, and the closest thing to a motel round these parts. Vincent Keller runs it. His two brothers were killed in the 9/11 attacks and his parents died shortly threafter, so Vincent took over the place and has been running it ever since. He's a decent guy and it's pretty slow this time of year, so I'm sure he will give you a resonable rate."

"Okay, it seems I have no choice."

Ten minutes later, Deputy Warren pulled up to a skyblue wooden two-story house. Vibrant green hedges and beautiful flowers decorated the front of the house. Wind chimes hung from a nail by the screen door and several white Adirondack chairs lined the porch.

Deputy Warren rung the doorbell and a few minutes later a young guy opened the door.

Catherine was taken aback, because she didn't expect him to be close to her age. He couldn't be no more than thirty two. He was tall, handsome, and even with clothes on, Catherine could tell he had a nice body underneath.

"Hi, Vincent, this is Catherine, her car stopped on her down the road by the old cotton gin. She needs a reasonable place to stay for tonight," Deputy Warren said.

VINCENT

Vincent grew up in a small town. He went to college and was in the middle of medical school when his brothers were killed in the 9/11 attacks. His grief drove him to join the army and that decision turned his world upside down.

Vincent was engaged to his highschool sweetheart, but after returning home from Afghanistan, it was clear, he was a changed man. He broke it off with his fiancée and he became a loner. He went into town every week, but he kept everyone at an arm's length. He ran the bed and breakfast and surprisingly, did an excellent job. He was very handsome and women threw themselves at him, but it didn't faze him. He had a brick wall around his heart and no one would ever penetrate it.

Vincent stood in the doorway looking at Catherine and he was surprised at how pretty she was. Her eyes were brown and she had long brown hair. She had a small frame and her jeans showcased her curves. Something about her intrigued him and he hated it. He couldn't step outside his comfort zone, yet he was curious to know more about Catherine.

"Nice to meet you, Catherine, I can rent you a room for half price, since business is slow this time of year," Vincent said.

"Okay, that would be great and thanks for the lift, Deputy Warren," Catherine said.

Vincent escorted Catherine to a room upstairs and gave her some fresh towels. He told her breakfast would be served at nine in the morning and then he said goodnight.

CATHERINE

The room was really beautiful and a nice size. It was furnished with a queen size bed and a flat screen TV. The wallpaper was black and white damask with red accents around the room. The decorations were very chic for a small town. The en suite bathroom was immaculate and decorated to match the bedroom.

Catherine showered and grabbed a book to read, until sleep found her. Her thoughts kept drifting off to Vincent. She barely knew him, but she couldn't get him out of her head.

VINCENT

Vincent lay in bed just daydreaming about Catherine. He tried to block thoughts of her, but he couldn't. He kept telling himself she would be gone tomorrow and then he could go back to his normal life. Somehow he knew that wouldn't happen. Even if she stayed he had one big secret that would make it impossible for him to get close to her. He hated himself at that moment. It hadn't mattered in the past, but then he had never met a woman as pretty as Catherine before.


	2. Chapter 2

CATHERINE

Catherine awoke to the smell of bacon and coffee. She looked out of the window and the sun was in full effect. The flowers were beautiful in the sunlight and the green landscape was breathtaking in the morning.

She had slept like a baby for the first time in months and she assumed the serenity of the manor had a lot to do with it.

She dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Vincent was sitting at the table eating bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Good Morning, Vincent."

"Good Morning, your breakfast is on the stove," Vincent said.

"Thank you," Catherine said.

Catherine quickly scanned Vincent's clothes. He had on jeans with a white henley shirt and cowboy boots. She could see his biceps and triceps and they were a work of art. She had to restrain herself from touching his arms. They were so big and muscular, she couldn't help wondering how they felt.

Vincent felt urges in his body, that he had tried to ignore over the years, but at the present time his body was overruling his mind. He looked stoic as he ate the rest of his breakfast, but her curves in those jeans and her perky breast were imprinted on his brain.

"How far is the repair shop from here?" Catherine asked.

"It's about five miles up the road. Billy, I mean, Deputy Warren, called this morning and he had your car towed to the shop. Sam, the mechanic and owner, will call later and give you an estimate," Vincent said.

"Ok, thanks for letting me know," Catherine said.

Catherine ate her breakfast in silence and headed back upstairs to her room. What was she going to do while she waited? She decided to read her book until she received the mechanic's phone call. Moments later she heard the sound of a lawnmower. She looked out of the window and saw Vincent on a riding mower. She quickly closed the curtains. The image was too much. She would be torturing herself, if she continued to take in that magnificent view. She tried to read her book, but those muscles protruding in that white henley shirt haunted her. The man was fine, but he had a darkness in his eyes, that led her to believe he had an even darker story behind them.

A couple of hours later, the mechanic called, and his news changed everything for Catherine. She had a blown head gasket and it would cost $1000 to fix it. What was she going to do? Maybe she could ask Vincent for a job, so she could earn enough money to fix her car and get back on the road.

She found Vincent cleaning one of the guest rooms and he was listening to "Short Change Hero" by The Heavy.

"Vincent, Sam gave me an estimate of $1000 to fix the blown head gasket and I was wondering if you needed any help around here, so I could earn the money to fix my car," Catherine said.

He looked into her eyes, and he knew he should say no, but he couldn't. He wanted her to stay, even if for a little while. He knew he was entering the point of no return, but he had to learn more about her.

"I could use someone to help with the cleaning of the rooms. Is that something you would be interested in?" Vincent asked.

"I can handle that. I can start today," Catherine said.

Vincent said okay and walked away, so he could finish his other duties.

Catherine looked at the room he had been cleaning and it was the same color scheme as her room. She figured it was probaby inexpensive to decorate the rooms in the same design.

As Catherine started on the room Vincent had been cleaning, she caught a whiff of his cologne, that lingered way after he was gone and she loved it. What was it about that man? She wondered why he wasn't married. He was too young to live the life of a hermit. She knew the answers were probably buried under the thick layers of his past and he wouldn't be peeling them back anytime soon.

Vincent tried to focus on his housework, but thoughts of Catherine infiltrated his mind. He wondered how her lips felt. Were they as soft as they looked? Did they taste like sweet nectar? He felt himself getting aroused at the very thought of touching her body. He snapped back to reality. What was he doing? He couldn't ever kiss her. He had to get her out of his head. He needed a cold shower to get his mind together, so he headed to his room.

Later Vincent fixed ham and cheese sandwiches for lunch. He ate his sandwich in a hurry, so he could avoid Catherine. He decided to drive into town, so he could clear his head. He went to let Catherine know he would be leaving, and he found her in one of the guest rooms cleaning.

"Catherine, I'm going into town to pick up some supplies and I'll be back soon."

She loved how her name sounded coming off his lips.

"Do you mind if I ride with you?" Catherine asked.

He wanted to yell no, but he couldn't. Riding in the truck so close to her would be sweet torture, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity of her being so close to him.

"Sure, I'll be leaving in five minutes," Vincent said.

Catherine climbed into the Chevy Silverado truck. They fastened their seatbelts and Vincent headed towards town. Catherine watched how he maneuvered the truck on the country roads. He was a good driver and she felt safe with him.

Wisner was a very small town. Population couldn't have been no more than fifteen hundred people. It was the type of town that if you blinked, you would miss it. A handful of businesses made up the town, as well as a small café.

Vincent stopped at the local feed and seed store to get some fertilizer for his garden, so Catherine decided to go explore the town. She could tell by the looks she received, that everybody was well aware she was new in town. She spotted Sam's repair shop, so she walked over to check on the status of her car.

Catherine saw a man in overalls under the hood of a car. She guessed he must be Sam.

"Hi, are you Sam," Catherine asked.

"Yes."

Sam appeared to be in his early forties, and he was tall and lean with short black hair.

"I'm Catherine. You called me at Castleview Manor this morning about my car.

"Oh, yes, nice to put a face with the name. I haven't started on it yet. I had to order the part, so it could take a week to get it in," Sam said.

"Ok, well, you know where to find me.

Catherine headed back to the feed and seed store. She found Vincent loading the truck with bags of fertilizer. She loved how manly he was and how he executed every task with precision. His presence did things to her body and spending a week with him, alone, was going to be quite interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

CATHERINE

Catherine tossed and turned in bed. Sleep evaded her and thoughts of Vincent flooded her mind. The thought of his tanned, chiseled body under soft sheets was too much. She kept fantasizing about being a damsel in distress and he was her knight in shining armor. He would save her and then make sweet passionate love to her, until they collapsed from sexual exhaustion.

Snap out of it Catherine. She kept trying to think about other things, but Vincent's face would reappear.

She had forgotten how hurt she was, when she first arrived. Country life was distracting and so was Vincent Keller.

VINCENT

The soft white cotton sheets encompassed Vincent's hard muscular body, as he lay awake with Catherine on his mind. He hadn't held a whole conversation with her, yet his body was falling victim to her sex appeal. He couldn't think straight, knowing she was right down the hall with those cotton sheets hugging her sexy body, as she slept, peacefully. He didn't know how much more he could take and the week was dragging by. He hadn't taken so many cold showers in his life, but it was either that or pleasuring himself.

VINCENT & CATHERINE

The sound of birds chirping woke Catherine up. She looked at the clock and it was seven in the morning. She sighed and thought to herself, even the birds rise early in the country. Catherine figured since she was up she would make breakfast for a change. She dressed and headed downstairs, but she knew Vincent had beat her to it, by the aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Good Morning," Catherine said.

"Good Morning," Vincent replied.

Catherine knew those would probably be the only words from him for the rest of the day. She couldn't figure him out. He wasn't talkative and he showed zero interest in her. She was losing sleep at night over someone who didn't care, if she existed or not. He wouldn't even look at her. Then the thought occurred, maybe she wasn't his type. Maybe they were interested in the same thing. It made perfect sense, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to believe it.

"So, Vincent, what do you do for fun around here?"

"We have a bar a few miles up the road. That's about it. You can drink and shoot pool. Monroe is the closest city, but it's an hour away," Vincent said.

"Would it be too much to ask, if you would take me to the bar tonight?" Catherine asked.

Vincent knew it was a bad idea, before she finished her sentence. What if it was too much for him? He had given up so much to keep his secret hidden. Maybe if they went for a couple of hours and left, that would suffice. He couldn't believe he was actually agreeing, but he couldn't say no to Catherine.

"Yes, I'll take you, but only for a couple of hours. Tomorrow is Saturday and I usually get a few travelers who want to rent a room for a night or two."

"Okay, what time should I be ready?" Catherine asked.

"Nine o' clock is fine."

Catherine was so excited. She went outside and walked around just enjoying nature and the beautiful scenery. She needed a break from being cooped up in the house, the last couple of days

Vincent sat still just thinking about how to handle the bar crowd. It had been years, since he went out at night. He knew Patsy would be there and that definitely wouldn't be a good thing. He had given his word, so he would have to follow through now.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Catherine wore a tight, black, fitting dress with black heels and she curled her hair, until she had long cascading curls. She applied her makeup carefully and when she looked in the mirror, she was very pleased. If she couldn't get Vincent's attention in that outfit, then he was a lost cause.

Vincent put on a pair of jeans, with a blue button down shirt. He tried to stay calm, but he was getting more nervous by the minute. Why had he agreed to this? He couldn't back out now. Catherine would be hurt and the last thing he wanted to do, was hurt her.

Catherine stood at the top of the stairs and Vincent thought he would pass out. She was more beautiful than he could have imagined. The black dress she wore, hugged her curves and her hair was curled perfectly. He was going to need something strong to drink tonight.

Catherine looked at Vincent's face, as she descended down the stairs. She wasn't disappointed either. She saw a flash of admiration, before he could hide it. That was all the encouragement she needed.

"You look nice Catherine."

"Thank You."

Wow, a look and a compliment too. Catherine knew she was pushing if she expected anything else.

The Honeycomb Hideout was more of a hole in the wall. Cars were parked everywhere, and in no particular order. Catherine assumed this was the hangout on Friday nights or any night for that matter. Vincent opened her door, which surprised her, considering he didn't utter two words to her on the way there.

The inside was what one would expect in a podunk town. One pool table took up half of the dance floor and a wooden bar ran the length of the wall. They were met with a cloud of smoke and plenty eyes, as they entered the establishment. Catherine left Vincent to mingle, while she ordered a drink. Of course, beer and wine were the only selections. Men ogled her as she walked past, but none of them said a word. Obviously, they assumed, she and Vincent were a couple.

She found Vincent talking to a decent looking blond chick. She rolled her eyes as Catherine approached and then walked away.

"What's up with her?" Catherine asked

"That's my ex-fiancée, Patsy," Vincent replied.

Just then "Boys Round Here" by Blake Shelton started to play.

"You wanna dance, Vincent?"

"Uh..sure."

Catherine was pleasantly surprised, Vincent really could dance. She found herself enjoying the dance and she wondered if Vincent would open up more.

After the dance, they played a game of pool. Vincent smiled a couple of times during the game and Catherine could tell he was starting to enjoy himself. Catherine won the game, but she suspected he let her win.

As they prepared to leave, Patsy walked by and bumped Catherine really hard. Without thinking, Catherine turned and punched her dead in the face.

"You tramp. You broke my nose," Patsy yelled.

"I just reacted to being bumped. I suggest you keep it moving. I don't know you and don't desire to," Catherine said.

"You slut. You are going to pay for this," Patsy yelled.

"Look, I'm not going to be too many more tramps or sluts. I will skull drag you across this floor. I'm asking you nicely to walk away. More than your nose will be broken, if you keep playing with me," Catherine said.

Patsy walked towards Catherine, but Vincent picked Catherine up and carried her out of the bar, before she could swing. Catherine could hear Patsy mouthing off, but Vincent's arms around her was enough to divert her attention.


	4. Chapter 4

VINCENT

Vincent looked at his alarm clock and it was five in the morning. Well, so much for going to sleep. He thought about the bar incident between Catherine and Patsy. He didn't condone hitting women, but Patsy deserved it. She had been a spoiled brat her whole life and when she didn't get her way, she used intimidation and blackmail. Vincent found it easy to break it off with her, after returning from Afghanistan. After experiencing life in other countries, he couldn't tolerate a spoiled brat who whined for no reason. She was like a leech, that sucked the energy out of you. He felt so drained around her, that he never looked back after breaking it off. He wouldn't even accept breakup sex from her. Thanks, but no thanks. She would only assume, he still wanted her and that was most certainly not the case.

Vincent was thoroughly impressed with Catherine. She was a little firecracker and he loved it. He remembered the feel of her body, when he picked her up, and she smelled heavenly. Deep down, he knew his world was changing and Catherine was the reason. He knew he was torturing himself, because she would be leaving soon, but it was too late, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

CATHERINE

Catherine hoped Vincent wasn't upset with her for punching Patsy, but she wasn't about to let some country chick bully her. Patsy had made a fool out of herself, assuming Vincent and Catherine were an item. In reality, Vincent didn't seem too interested in anybody. He was hard to gauge and very nonchalant. Catherine decided she had to get past her infatuation with Vincent. She would be leaving in a few days and she wouldn't have to see him again. There was only one problem. She had nowhere to go, and no money.

LATER THAT MORNING

Vincent heard Catherine on the phone as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, I won't have all of the money by next Saturday, so I guess I'm stuck here until I can get it," Catherine said.

Vincent knew she was talking to Sam. He didn't charge Catherine rent, because he wanted to make sure she had enough money to get her car fixed. It hadn't occurred to him how bad her past situation must have been. A pretty woman like her, driving alone with little to no money. He wondered what she was running from. It had to be love or worse, a broken heart. She was like a wounded bird that he wanted to nurse back to health, but that would involve getting close to her and that wasn't an option.

"Good Morning, Catherine."

"Good Morning, Vincent, I fixed some sausage,eggs, and pancakes, if you're hungry."

Catherine reached for a plate at the same time as Vincent and their hands touched. Sparks flew and neither could deny it, by the looks they gave each other. Eventually, Catherine moved her hand and the moment was over.

"I'm sorry," Catherine said, as she walked off.

Catherine didn't move fast enough, because Vincent saw the hurt in her eyes. It was the same look she had, the first night she arrived. He wondered if he was the reason it had returned, but he quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. There was only one solution and it would hurt him, but if it made Catherine happy, then he would endure the pain.

Vincent knocked on Catherine's door.

"Come in."

Vincent could tell Catherine had been crying and it took every ounce of strength in him, not to hug her and wipe away her tears.

"Catherine, I think I may be able to help you. I know you are trying to get your car fixed, so you can leave. I will pay for the repairs. I will let Sam know and you don't owe me anything. Just call me and let me know when you have made it to your destination, safely."

Catherine didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. All of a sudden her emotions took over and her tears revealed how much pain she had been hiding. She cried for the hurt her ex-boyfriend had caused her. She cried, because her parents divorced. She cried, because she felt alone in the world. She cried, because she had tried to be strong for so long.

Vincent couldn't stand to see her cry and he broke one of his rules. Never get too close to anyone. He hugged her and wiped away her tears. Catherine leaned into his embrace and he knew it was no turning back.

Finally Catherine stepped away and took a seat on the bed. She explained to Vincent how her ex-boyfriend had run off with another woman and taken most of her money. She told him of her struggles with accepting her parent's divorce. It had been a long time, since she had confided in anyone, and she could feel her emotional load getting lighter.

Vincent stood and listened as Catherine shared the painful details of her past. With every word, his heart started to break. He wished he could take her pain away. An idea came to mind and he knew it would change everything, but Catherine was stealing his heart, and any control he had, was slowly dissipating.

"Catherine, I have a proposition for you. I really need help around here, since business will pick up in a couple of months. If you will stay and help me, I could pay you a regular salary. You would be doing me a favor and I'm guessing it would help you as well."

Catherine knew it was a great offer and one she could hardly afford to turn down.

"Okay, it's a deal."

The doorbell rang, so Vincent hurried downstairs to greet the incoming guests.

ONE MONTH LATER

Catherine was adjusting nicely to her new life. Vincent kept his promise and paid for her car repairs. Unfortunately for Catherine, he quickly reverted back to the old Vincent. Catherine decided it was time to see what the town had to offer, as far as single men. It was obvious, Vincent didn't want a relationship, past platonic, with her. She had seen a flyer in town, for a Catfish Festival the next day, so she figured that would be the perfect opportunity to mingle and possibly meet some of the single guys in the town.

Catherine dressed in blue jean shorts and a t-shirt with sandals. She lightly applied some makeup and put her hair in a ponytail. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed downstairs.

"Hey, Vincent, I'm going to the Catfish Festival in town. I will see you later."

"Okay."

Vincent's heart dropped. He knew this was the beginning of the end for him. She would meet a new guy and he would surely lose her. He stood, looking out of the window, as her car slowly backed out of the driveway. He wanted to run outside and stop her, but he couldn't. She deserved better. She deserved a life with a husband and kids. All of the things, he couldn't provide. He felt sad and defeated. He knew it was unfair to her, but he hoped she didn't meet anyone. It would be too traumatic to see and he knew it would surely reveal his darker side.

THE CATFISH FESTIVAL

The scorching heat from the sun was visible, as sweat popped off everyone's face. People had towels and umbrellas to block the powerful rays.

Vendor booths lined the streets with jewelry, clothes, food, drinks, and games.

Catherine walked around and took in the sights. She tried different types of food and played a few games. She decided to take a break, so she headed for a shade tree in the distance. As she got closer, she looked up and there was Patsy walking by. Apparently, Patsy had learned her lesson, because she just rolled her eyes and kept walking. Catherine sat under the tree and let her thoughts take over. After an hour, she decided to call it a day and head home. When she was almost near her car, a very tall, handsome guy, approached her.

"Excuse me, I saw you were leaving, and I had to meet you, before you left. I'm Clint."

"Hi, I'm Catherine."

"Nice to meet you Catherine. Your reputation proceeds you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the famous woman, that finally put Patsy in her place. You know, you broke her nose and she had to have it realigned. I must say, you pack a powerful punch, for such a small person."

"It was just a reaction to being bumped, with extreme force."

"Are you still living at Castleview Manor?"

"Yes, I see, that's not a secret either."

"No, unfortunately, nothing is a secret in this town. We really don't need a newspaper, because word-of-mouth is faster," Clint said.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Clint, but I must be going now."

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me tonight, in Monroe?" Clint asked.

"Okay, that would be nice."

"Great, I will pick you up around six o' clock."

"Okay, see you then."

Catherine drove off, but she found herself thinking of Clint. He was tall with black, medium length hair. He was handsone in a rugged type way. She thought of how handsome Vincent was. Vincent had model looks and she knew it was unfair to compare anyone to him. Besides, why was she thinking about Vincent, when she finally had a had a date, and with a handsome guy.

LATER THAT EVENING

Catherine put on some jeans, a t-shirt, and some sandals. She straightened her hair and applied some makeup. She was so excited to finally be going on a date. She needed the company, because Vincent barely spoke to her. He was always cordial, but his tough exterior was always present.

Catherine looked out of the window and saw a black Ford F-150 truck pull into the driveway. She assumed it was Clint, so she headed downstairs.

"Vincent, I'm going on a date with Clint. See you later."

Vincent didn't respond, but he definitely heard her. He found himself looking out of the window at Clint opening the passenger side door for Catherine. He grabbed her hand and helped her into the truck. The visual of another man touching Catherine was too much. Vincent felt his body getting warm. His eyes bulged out. Veins were visible all over his body. His eyes glowed yellow and his clothes started to rip. Claws emerged and canine looking teeth protruded. He started to salivate and he knew his transformation was complete. It had been years, but his dark passenger was now out and he couldn't be controlled.


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine and Clint found seats close to the front of the theater and prepared to watch "Captain America : The Winter Soldier." As the previews played, Catherine ate red vines, while Clint enjoyed his popcorn. As they sat in silence, Catherine found herself enjoying her date with Clint and she began to think there was hope for her love life after all.

Catherine had just begun to relax and enjoy the movie, when the screen suddenly went blank. After fifteen minutes of sitting in the dark with no idea of what was going on, the crowd became restless. People started cursing and yelling. Several ushers came in with flashlights and tried to calm the angry crowd down, but the situation was escalating out of control rather quickly.

Then the angry moviegoers started yelling, "Turn the movie back on. Turn the movie back on."

"Catherine, are you okay?" Clint asked.

"Yes," she answered, nervously.

"I think we had better go. It doesn't look like the movie is going to be showing anytime soon and it might get ugly in here," Clint said.

As they exited the movie theater, Clint used the flashlight on his cell phone to see. One of the ushers passed by and Clint asked him what happened.

"From what we're hearing, it looks like a power line was knocked down, and as a result, the whole town is without power," the usher said.

Catherine and Clint headed towards the parking lot, in search of Clint's truck. It was dark with only vague shadows of light from the moon. Catherine heard a growl and thought she saw Clint fall to the ground. When Catherine turned around, she came face to face with a pair of yellow eyes. She started to scream, as well as run, but resistance was futile. Her tiny frame was airborne, and she could feel the nipping wind against her face. She was traveling at warp speed, by an unknown vessel, and under the mask of darkness. The scent of cologne mixed with the stench of an unknown animal, violated her nose. Where was she? Was she flying? Her vision was limited and her head was starting to spin from the rapid speed of travel. Slowly, her eyes closed and her body relaxed, as she blacked out.

HOURS LATER

Vincent was awakened by the sound of the door bell. He rushed downstairs, but he knew it could only be one person. He opened the door and Clint was standing there with a serious look on his face.

" Vincent, have you seen Catherine?" Clint asked, in a worried tone.

"Yes, she's asleep in her room.

"That's weird. We were in the parking lot of the movie theater and the next thing I know, I woke up on the ground.

"Wow, that is weird. Did you have anything to drink? "

"No, I had a soda at the theater. The power went out and we decided to leave. We were looking for my truck and I don't remember anything after that. I came straight here. Now that I know Catherine is safe, maybe she can help fill in the blanks for me.

"I don't want to wake Catherine up this late, but I can have her call you tomorrow. You should probably get some rest too."

"Uh...ok...yeah...do that."

LATER

Vincent stared at the ceiling as he lay in bed. He was angry and frustrated with himself. He didn't know how to face Catherine or what she would say. He was pretty sure she wouldn't remember anything past leaving the parking lot, but he had risked a lot by losing control. Why had he let his dark passenger take over? He knew the answer, but it was difficult to face the truth. He couldn't control his jealousy, when Clint touched Catherine, and the beast inside him was even deadlier. He fought against the killer instinct of the beast to keep him from killing Clint. The beast wanted Clint's head on a platter and Vincent couldn't let that happen. Vincent knew falling in love with Catherine, meant his beast side would fall in love with her too. Wait, what was he saying? He couldn't fall in love with her. As the realization of his thoughts started to sink in, his body revealed the truth as well. He could feel his heart rate increasing, as well as a warm, tingling sensation running throughout his body. Vincent jumped up and headed for the bathroom. He had to cool down fast or his dark passenger would be taking over.

Catherine

Catherine opened her eyes only to find herself blinded by the sun, shining through the window. She turned over and realized, she was wearing the same clothes from last night. She didn't remember coming home or how she got there. The last thing she remembered was walking through the parking lot with Clint. She had to find Clint, because she needed answers. The thought of being raped crossed her mind, but her body didn't feel any different. A thought occurred to her, maybe Vincent knew something and maybe he could help shed some light on the missing details of last night and how she had made it home. On her way downstairs to find Vincent, she noticed his bedroom door was closed, so she assumed he was probably in his room. She knocked on the door and it opened slightly.

"Vincent, are you in there?" She asked.

Catherine pushed the door open and proceeded to walk in. At that moment, Vincent walked out of the bathroom stark naked. He froze as Catherine stood there, as if in a trance. Vincent quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Uh...I'm so sorry, Catherine, I didn't know you were in here," he said, with an embarrassed look on his face.

Catherine felt herself becoming flushed, as her face flamed a bright red, she finally collected herself and ran from the room.

She closed the door to her room and collapsed on the bed. Why had she pushed his door open? What was she thinking? It was too late now, because the damage was done. Catherine didn't know what to think or how to feel, but she knew one thing for sure, Vincent Keller's body was a work of art.

Catherine knew she couldn't face Vincent now. What would she say? How would he react? She couldn't erase the image of his sexy, sexy body and his tanned, chiseled abs. He was well endowed and she wondered if he had the stamina to go along with it. The picture of his manhood was embedded in her mind and Vincent was deep in her heart. She couldn't deny it any longer. She was was falling in love with him. What was she going to do now?

VINCENT

Vincent sat on his bed and stared at the wall. He still had the towel around his waist. He found himself immobilized. How could he ever face Catherine again? What was she doing in his room in the first place? Didn't she know how to knock? He kept picturing the look on her face. Was it one of admiration? Did she like what she saw? He had a mischievous grin on his face, as he thought of the things he would like to do to her. He thought of last night, when she was in his arms. He was in beast mode, but he remembered her soft skin and heavenly scent. What was he doing?_ Snap out of it, Vincent. Why did he keep torturing himself?_

Just then he heard the rain start to come down, followed by the sound of thunder. A tornado warning had been issued earlier, but in the midst of all the commotion, he had forgotten to board up the windows. He and Catherine would have to take shelter in the basement. Luckily, it was furnished and had a bedroom.

Vincent knocked on Catherine's door.

"Come in," she said, softly.

Vincent entered the room and Catherine was sitting on the bed. They both found it hard to make eye contact. One would think they were two teenagers in love.

"Uh...Catherine, a tornado is coming and we have to take shelter in the basement. It's furnished and stocked with groceries, so we can stay down there until it is safe to return upstairs.

"Okay, I'll get my things," Catherine said.

Vincent gave Catherine a tour of the basement. One brown leather couch occupied the living room and a couple of pictures hung on the wall. The kitchenette had stainless steel appliances, and the bedroom was spacious with a queen sized bed and a small window.

"The tornado warning is only for a couple of hours, so hopefully we won't be down here long," Vincent said.

"Oh, I forgot something," Catherine said.

"Hurry up, Catherine, the tornado could hit any minute."

A couple of minutes later, Vincent heard a loud noise, followed by a scream. He rushed upstairs to see what happened.

"Catherine, are you okay?" Vincent asked, in a concerned tone.

"Vincent, help me, please," Catherine said, with fear in her voice.

A tree had fallen in the middle of the room and Catherine was trapped. Rain was pouring into the room and Catherine was soaked. The wind picked up more speed as the thunder became louder. Vincent knew they were exposed and he had to get Catherine to safety fast. Before he could react, he felt himself losing control and he couldn't stop it. Now the beast was the only option, if he wanted to save Catherine.

Catherine had fallen to the floor, when the tree came crashing into her bedroom, and she was inches away from being hit. She screamed for Vincent and he came running. He stood in the doorway, but he seemed dazed and confused. Catherine watched in shock, as his eyes turned yellow, claws protruded, veins popped out, and his clothes began to rip apart.

"Catherine screamed, "No, please, don't hurt me, please."

The beast raised the tree up and extended his hand to Catherine. She was shaking and crying, but she had no other choice, so she took his hand.

They descended the basement stairs to safety. The beast placed Catherine on the couch and growled, as he tilted his head and looked at her. Catherine didn't know if she should be scared or thankful. She was startled by a familiar odor on him and the events from the night before, came flooding back to her mind. It was clear to her, Vincent definitely had the answers to the lingering questions in her mind, but she had a bigger problem to worry about at the moment.

Catherine noticed the creature was changing again. Her heart started racing and her hands were trembling. She sat in fear watching the beast fade and Vincent reappear. She was speechless, as was Vincent. What could he say? It was too late now, but he had to say something. She knew his secret and that scared him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading my story. Please leave me some feedback and let me know what yoy think.**

The adrenaline rushed through her body. She tried to steady her hands, but she had no control over her emotions, as she sat in fear, looking at Vincent. He walked over and took a seat on the other end of the couch. He was so close to her, yet their lives seemed worlds apart. What explanation could he possibly give for what she had witnessed? It was a scene she wouldn't soon forget. Had she checked into Bates Motel? Was Vincent the new Norman Bates? Catherine didn't know what to expect or how to act.

_Stop it Catherine. Stop Assuming._

Vincent sat quietly, as he tried to work up the nerve to speak. From his peripheral, he could see Catherine looking at him. He searched deep within, to find the right words, that would convey the most complex story, he had ever shared. He sensed the adrenaline rush in Catherine's body, as well as her increased heart rate, and it distracted him considerably.

"Catherine, what I'm about to tell you, I have never shared with anyone. You have seen the darkest side of me and I know it must be confusing and traumatic for you.

When I enlisted in the army, I was shipped off to Afghanistan. One day, while traveling in a convoy, we were ambushed and taken hostage. We were beaten and used as guinea pigs for new drugs as well as a supersoldier program. In the beginning, everything was fine, but as time progressed a couple of subjects started to have adverse reactions, as did I. We took on a beastly form instead of a supersoldier. As a result, the insurgents terminated the subjects to conceal the experiments. Miraculously, I was able to escape and return home. I live in seclusion, to avoid bringing attention to myself. I gave up everything, including my dreams, to protect my secret. My lack of control over my beast, forces me to limit my interactions with people. I realize this is an unusual situation and I don't expect you to understand completely. I ..."

Suddenly they heard a loud clap of thunder and Catherine jumped into Vincent's arms, much to his surprise. The sound of glass breaking could be heard upstairs, as well as the howling of the wind. Vincent could sense the fear in Catherine's body, so he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "Don't be afraid, I'll protect you."

Catherine didn't know if she understood completely what Vincent was, but she knew at that moment, she felt safe and secure in the arms of the man she loved.

As Vincent held Catherine in his arms, he began to relax. He knew tomorrow would be a new day and she probably would be leaving. He could feel his heart breaking at the thought of never seeing her again, but what could be do? Holding the woman he loved in his arms, uncertain of what tomorrow would bring, he savored the moment, as if it was his last.

After Catherine fell asleep in Vincent's arms, he carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He left her to sleep, so he could appraise the damage upstairs.

THE NEXT DAY

Vincent had cleaned up most of the debris and fixed what he could, but Catherine's room was a total disaster. Vincent surmised it would probably take weeks to fix the damage. He prepared the bedroom next door to his, in hopes, that Catherine would stay. He looked at the time and realized Catherine should be up by now. It was almost ten o' clock in the morning. He headed downstairs, to see if she was okay. Upon reaching the bedroom, he noticed her moving.

"Good Morning, Catherine."

"Good Morning," Catherine answered, in a groggy voice.

"The power is out, but we have Vienna sausages, sardines and crackers, if you're hungry."

"Thank you."

"I don't know what your plans are after what transpired yesterday, but your room was totally destroyed, so I prepared the bedroom next to mine for you. I understand if you want to leave, but you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. I know my situation may be hard to fathom, so there will be no hard feelings, no matter what you decide. I'll leave you to think about it. I'll be upstairs, if you need me."

Vincent's words echoed in Catherine's mind, as she sat quietly on the bed. For the first time in months, she thought of her estranged family. After her parents divorced, her mom resorted to drinking, in hopes of drowning her sorrows, whereas her father remarried and subsequently severed all ties with his former family. Her only sister, Heather, relied on sex and drugs to dim her pain, and as a result, the sisters hadn't spoken in years. Catherine knew no one would be looking for her and she didn't own a cell phone, so no one would be calling either. Now she had a decision to make. After thinking for sometime, Catherine came to the conclusion it was time to leave. Being at Castleview Manor for almost two months had been quite refreshing, but she feared staying longer, would only lead to her heart being broken again. Even after discovering Vincent's secret, Catherine realized she still loved Vincent. She was hopelessly in love with a man, who she was certain, didn't love her. Her decision was made, so she freshened up and headed upstairs to gather what was left of her personal belongings. She grabbed what she could and headed to find Vincent.

She found him in the kitchen, cleaning the refrigerator out.

"Vincent, I have decided to leave. I appreciate everything you have done for me, but I feel it's time to move on. I will never forget your kindness and generosity. Thank you for everything. I'll send you a postcard, when I reach my destination."

As Catherine turned to leave, Vincent saw the turmoil in her face. He sensed a sadness in her. At that moment, everything became clear. He had let his own issues blind him to what was right in the front of him. He knew what he had to do, but if he did, there would be no turning back.

As Catherine reached the front door, Vincent called to her.

"Catherine, wait. I don't want you to go. I know I've been standoffish, since you arrived, but I had my reasons. I didn't want anyone to know about my beast side. From the first day that you arrived, I knew I was in trouble. I have done everything I could think of to keep from falling for you, but my heart seems to have a mind of its own. That night you went to the movies with Clint, it triggered a reaction in me, and unfortunately I lost control. I hadn't beasted out in years, but it was too much seeing you with Clint. Catherine, I love you and I want you to stay here with me."

Catherine looked up at Vincent in disbelief. She couldn't believe he had loved her all this time. She discerned it must have taken a lot for him to reveal his feelings. He looked at her with uncertainty in his eyes, as if searching for confirmation of her feelings. He saw the look of surprise, followed by a smile on her face. He had his answer, so he moved closer and leaned in to kiss her. As his lips touched hers, their tongues met and began to dance in perfect harmony. Pausing for a moment, he gazed into her beautiful brown eyes and then cupped her face with both hands and he kissed her with great vigor. Then he ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her even closer, as she surrendered, mind, body and soul to his embrace. Catherine had never been kissed with so much passion before and she felt as if she would explode with pleasure. She slowly eased out of the kiss and whispered softly, "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own these characters. They belong to the CW NETWORK. I am just borrowing them for the time being. This is a work of fanfiction by omegapwhite**

Vincent brought the truck to a screeching halt in the parking lot of Turkey Creek Park. Catherine unzipped his pants and revealed his manly tool. She stroked it until it sprung to life. The size aroused her even more as she removed her panties and slid down his warm tool. Vincent removed her shirt and ran his thumbs across her nipples, until they doubled in size.

All of a sudden, Vincent yelled, "Get off my truck." Catherine turned to see a man leaning on the hood as if he was watching a movie. "Get away from my truck," Vincent yelled again, as he pulled a .50 caliber Desert Eagle from under his seat. After seeing the gun, the unknown man, reluctantly walked away. "Baby, that's a lot of heat you're packing there." "When you've seen and experienced the things I have, you need a weapon, that will leave no doubts or questions, that you mean business. I think we had better go home now," Vincent said.

"Baby, don't be deterred. I'm ready now, so sit back and enjoy the ride."

Vincent tried to protest, but it was pointless. She was a woman on a mission.

Catherine turned around until she was facing the windshield and her knees were on the seat. She then repositioned her body on top of Vincent's manhood. Using the steering wheel as leverage, she arched her back, rolled her hips and rode Vincent, like he was stallion. His eyes closed as pleasure consumed his body. She moved faster and faster and faster, until her name fell from his lips. When she had him on the verge of climaxing, she slowed down and moved real slow. Vincent thought he would explode, because she was driving him insane. Suddenly, he felt a warm, tingling sensation, as his veins bulged out and his claws protruded. Moments later, his beast made his appearance and roared so loud, the windows shattered.

Catherine let out a scream of fear, as she sat straight up in the bed.

"Catherine, are you okay?" Vincent asked, from the other side of the door.

"Uh...yes, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream. I'll be downstairs in a minute."

"Okay."

Catherine had been having sexual dreams about Vincent, every night and it always involved some type of voyeurism. Every since she walked in on him coming out of the bathroom naked, she had been having dreams. The thought of him beasting out during sex, had never crossed her mind. It had only been a week, since the tornado and they had decided to take things slow. Her heart dropped, because now she understood why Vincent had tried to keep her at a distance. His condition was more of a burden and having a relationship with someone would only add to his struggles. Catherine didn't know what they were going to do, but she loved Vincent, so they would work through it.

VINCENT

Thoughts of Catherine occupied Vincent's mind, as he sat on the couch in the living room. It had been years, since he kissed a woman and he hadn't realized how much he missed it. He wanted to make love to Catherine, but he wasn't sure if he could control his beast side. He hadn't tried to have sex, since becoming a beast, so it would be a new experience and he was afraid it wouldn't end well.

"Good Morning, Vincent," Catherine said, as she entered the living room.

"Good Morning."

"What's with the sad face."

"Catherine, I think you better sit down."

"Okay," Catherine said, as she sat on the couch beside Vincent.

"Catherine, I don't mean to sound presumptuous, but I must be honest with you, before we go any further. I haven't been intimate with anyone, since becoming a beast, so I don't know if it's even possible."

"Vincent, I made a choice to accept you as well as your beast. You won't get rid of me that easily. Besides, it was your beast side that rescued me during the tornado. I have to admit, I have been having dreams of your beast appearing as we're making love, but I refuse to believe he would ever hurt me.

"Catherine, I don't deserve you. I have underestimated you. If I have caused you any pain, I am truly sorry. I promise you, I will make it up to you."

"Vincent, that's all behind us now. I understand why you were so nonchalant. You were trying to protect me and I appreciate you looking out for my best interest, but don't be so hard on yourself. I will, however, be waiting on you to make it up to me," Catherine said, with a mischievous grin."

Just then the door bell rang

"Well looks like you will have to take a rain check, but I will make it up to you," Vincent said, smiling.

The manor filled up with guests traveling through the town. Catherine and Vincent stayed busy attending to the needs of the guests. They barely had time to talk to each other, so when the last guest checked out, they were elated to finally have the place to themselves again.

"So, what will we do now, since we're finally alone?" Vincent asked, smiling.

"We can watch a movie."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll go shower and meet you downstairs in an hour."

"Yes, the shower is calling my name. See you in an hour then."

TWO HOURS LATER

Catherine snuggled under Vincent on the couch as they watched a movie.

"Are you cold, Catherine? I can go get a blanket."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You have have goosebumps on your arms."

Vincent pulled Catherine into his arms and hugged her. His lips found hers, as he kissed her with growing ardor. Catherine felt his growing desire on her leg, as well as her burning desire for him.

Catherine whispered in Vincent's ear, "Take me upstairs."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Catherine said, softly.

Vincent picked Catherine up and carried her upstairs to his bedroom. He placed her on the bed and slowly undressed her. His tongue found her vulnerable nipples. The raking of his tongue over her raised nipple, sent flames through her body, eliciting her mouth to moan his name. His lips kissed her body till he found that sweet plump cavity of desire. Using his fingers, he moved in and out sending her body to the brink of pleasure while licking her clitoris till she pulsated and begged for him to enter her sweet treasure. He took his clothes off and Catherine took in the gorgeous body that occupied her dreams. _The sight of his beautiful tanned skin sent her body into a frenzy. His rock solid abs begged for her to touch them_. He got in the bed and leaned over Catherine, as he entered her sweet wet fortress, slowly stroking until she gasped for air. Warm sensations traveled throughout her body until her eyes rolled back in her head. At that moment, Vincent's eyes began to glow yellow and his veins bulged out. Catherine pulled him closer and kissed him, until the transformation ceased. Vincent relaxed as he cupped Catherine's breast and began to stroke in unison with an imaginary beat. He hit her spot until the tides of pleasure began to rise, coursing throughout her body, causing her body to shudder. With one last move their bodies exploded, releasing the lover's nectar, as the waves of ecstasy took them to sweet orgasmic paradise.

MOMENTS LATER

Vincent and Catherine lay in the bed cuddling.

"Catherine, thank you."

""For what?"

"You tamed my beast and you have given me hope for the first time in years. I didn't think I would ever make love to a woman again."

"I think we saved each other. I came here heartbroken and I found you. I think it's a good thing we didn't hit it off immediately. We had to deal with our own issues, before we could start a relationship and love each other completely."

Vincent looked into Catherine's eyes and said, "I love you, Catherine."

Catherine leaned over and whispered in Vincent's ear, "Show me."

Vincent smiled as they proceeded to make love again.

**I hope you enjoyed. I know it was a lot to take in, but I did warn you. Leave some feedback and thank you for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own these characters. They belong to the CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY omegapwhite.

CHAPTER 8 CASTLEVIEW MANOR

The smell of morning and all her freshness hovered over the town of Wisner, like an invisible cloud of smoke. The townspeople congregated at the local café, as summer became more apparent by the children who filled the streets, who were clearly glad to be free of teachers and books.

Five miles down the road, Castleview Manor was coming alive as guests checked-in and filled the rooms. Every room was occupied, except the honeymoon suite. Vincent stood in the back door, smiling, undoubtedly pleased at what he saw. Catherine was swinging in the old tire swing, that hung from the great oak tree in the back yard. Vincent found himself enraptured by Catherine's beauty and her free spirit. To go from a fortress of solitude to waking up next to a vision of loveliness, still mystified him. Week after week he worried Catherine would change her mind and leave, but day after day, he was proved wrong. Every morning her beautiful eyes opened, followed by a smile, because he was laying beside her.

"Are you going to stand there smiling all day?" Catherine asked.

"Sorry, I was just enjoying the view," Vincent said, smiling.

"Don't you have guests to attend to?" Catherine asked, sarcastically.

"I do. Speaking of which, I could use your help in the kitchen. That is, if you don't mind."

"Sure. You, know I don't mind," Catherine replied, as she walked toward Vincent.

Catherine had adapted rather well to life at the manor. She found cooking enjoyable and cleaning the guests rooms was more therapeutic than tedious. After so many years of running, Catherine finally felt like she belonged somewhere. Vincent was unlike any man she had ever known. He was so kind, caring and considerate. She often wondered if she was dreaming and she would wake up, only to find herself with the last lowlife boyfriend.

"What's on the lunch menu today?" Vincent asked.

"How does curried chicken salad sandwiches with fruit and chips sound?" Catherine asked.

"I've never had it before, but I'm open to try it and I think the guests will love it as well."

Catherine was delighted to serve the guests a new food creation. She roasted three chickens and gathered the rest of the ingredients needed to prepare the sandwiches. Vincent served the lunch to the guests, while he and Catherine waited on the results.

Minutes later their efforts were rewarded by the collective oohs and aahs coming from the diners. Catherine smiled and hugged Vincent. At that moment, the last person they wanted or expected to see, walked in.

"So, is this why you left me unconscious with so many unanswered questions, Catherine?" Clint asked.

"Clint, I can explain..."

"No need. I think I know what happened. You were with Vincent all along. I don't know what type of sick game you two are playing, but you picked the wrong person to play with. And there I was worried about you and you were warming Vincent's bed all this time." Clint said, angrily.

"Clint, I am really sorry. I never intended to hurt you by no means," Catherine said.

"You and Vincent have a good life," Clint said, as he walked away.

Vincent looked at Catherine, but he didn't say anything. A bad feeling was growing inside and he knew come hell or high water, somebody was going to pay for knocking Clint out.

"Vincent, are you okay? You seem a little out of it."

"I'm okay."

"Are you worried about Clint returning?"

"Because, I love you, I won't lie to you. I don't think this is the last we will see of him."

"What will we do? What if he threatens you and you lose control?"

"Lets not worry about Clint right now. It's only adding fuel to the fire. We will cross that bridge when we get to it," Vincent said.

"I know, but.."

"No buts. It's a beautiful day, lets go for a walk."

"Okay," Catherine said, softly.

LATER THAT EVENING

"Vincent, I'm going to run into town and pick up a couple of things. Do you need anything?"

"No, I think I'm good."

"Okay, I'll be back shortly."

"Be careful."

"Okay, I will."

Catherine drove into town to the Handy Mart. The sun was starting to go down, so Catherine knew she had to hurry, since the store would be closing soon. She hurried through the store and grabbed a few items. The store was pretty empty, so she checked out quickly and headed for the parking lot. It was pitch black outside, so Catherine walked a little faster than usual. Out of nowhere, someone grabbed her from behind. It happened so fast Catherine didn't have time to react. All of sudden everything went black, but Catherine was still conscious. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was pushed into a vehicle.

CASTLEVIEW MANOR

Vincent finished cleaning the kitchen and headed upstairs. He looked at his watch and wondered what was taking Catherine so long. She should have been home a long time ago, if she just went to pick up a few items. Vincent knew something was wrong. He sensed it. He could feel it in his gut. Catherine was in trouble and he had to save her.

Vincent grabbed one of Catherine's shirts and sniffed if for her scent. In the process he lost control and started to transform. Seconds later the beast growled as he ran off into the night.

CATHERINE

Tears ran down Catherine's face as she felt the vehicle come to a stop. Seconds later, she was dragged out of the vehicle and the bag was removed from her head. She was face to face with her kidnapper and he was no stranger.

"Clint, what are you doing?"

"Oh, now you have a lot to say. It's too late for that now, you little slut. You like to play games, so we're going to play a game."

"Don't do this, please," Catherine begged.

"Beg all you want honey. We're in the middle of a cotton field. No one will hear you, so scream as loud as you want," Clint said, laughing.

"Clint, I never meant to hurt you, I promise."

"I don't want your excuses now," Clint said, as he removed Catherine's shirt.

Catherine cringed at the thought of what would come next. She looked around and to her horror, she was surrounded by rows of cotton. She had no idea where she was, even if she was able to escape. She wondered if Vincent could find her, but if he lost control he would be risking everything to save her.

Clint removed Catherine's pants and then pushed her on the bed of his truck.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson. You think I'm just some dumb country boy. Lets see how dumb you feel feel when when I stick all this in you. I'm going to make you call my name, you pretty little city girl," Clint said, as he grabbed his manhood.

"Clint, Please, don't do this."

"Shut up, you little tramp. You want it as much as I do."

Clint removed Catherine's bra and she cried even harder. She was exposed and she felt so violated. Clint took one of her breast into his mouth and began to lick and suckle it. Catherine closed her eyes and prayed he would stop, but he didn't.

Suddenly, Catherine heard a growl. When she looked up the beast was in mid air, just seconds away from lunging on Clint. There was no mistaking those amber eyes and Catherine knew Clint's demise was inevitable. Seconds later, she felt hot liquid run down her face as the beast clawed and pummeled Clint to the ground. Afterwards, the beast scooped Catherine up and jetted through the fields, faster than a moving vehicle.

THE NEXT DAY

The sun beamed through the curtains and blinded Catherine as she opened her eyes. She looked around and realized she was home. Vincent touched her and she flinched from his touch.

Tears filled Catherine's eyes as she thought of last night. Her pulse began to race and she found herself scared again.

"Baby, it's okay. I'm here. I will protect you. Nobody will ever hurt you again," Vincent said.

Vincent's heart was hurting. He hated to see Catherine suffering. He wished he could just hold her and take away the pain, but he knew he would have to give her space and time.

FOUR MONTHS LATER

Catherine was fully recovered and finally adjusting to Vincent touching her again.

"Good afternoon, beautiful. You're finally awake. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, I just needed a nap, but I would feel much better, if you would join me."

Vincent joined Catherine in the bed and kissed her with growing ardor. Catherine removed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Baby, are you sure you want to do this?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, I'm very sure," Catherine said.

Vincent removed Catherine's shirt and cupped her breast as he flicked his tongue over her nipples. Catherine felt sparks fly through her body. It had been four months and her body was craving Vincent's touch. He then removed her panties and planted kisses on her clit until she arched her back and moaned with pleasure. The look in her eyes. The pleasure she felt. He loved hearing her call his name. He felt his desire growing, but he needed to pleasure her first. She needed a release. The last couple of months had been difficult, so if only for a liitle while, he would give her sweet reprieve.

Vincent continued to use his tongue until Catherine's body shuddered and she released her orgasmic liquid.

"Vincent, please, I'm ready," Catherine moaned, softly.

"Not yet baby."

"You're torturing me."

"I'm just giving you an evening to remember."

Vincent kissed Catherine and planted kisses down her neck. Kissing her nipples softly until Catherine was nearly hysterical. He grabbed his erection and entered her slowly, until he felt her muscles contract around his manhood. She worked her hips and welcomed him deeper into her honey fortress. If this was paradise, he never wanted to leave. She was so wet, he thought he would climax right then. It took all his strength to hold on while he moved in slow deep thrusts. Her eyes closed as his name filled the air. He leaned forward and forced her to look into eyes as he moved faster. Their eyes didn't blink, even as their bodies transcended. Mountains moved and galaxies collided, while stars began to shoot with only the moonlight as their guide. Orgasm after orgasm until their bodies were spent, finally collapsing together in a lover's embrace.

"That was incredible. I felt as if we were flying high above the clouds. I can't explain it, but it was literally out of this world," Catherine said.

"I felt it too, baby. I have never experienced anything like that before. That was quite an experience," Vincent said.

Vincent reached in the nightstand and pulled out a black box.

He handed the box to Catherine and said, "Catherine, will you please marry me?"

Tears filled Catherine's eyes as she opened the box to find a a two carat princess cut diamond ring.

"Oh my, God. Yes, a million times, yes."

"I love you, Catherine."

"I love you too, my sexy beast."

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. THANKS EVERYONE WHO HAVE READ AND SUPPORTED ME FROM THE BEGINNING. UNFORTUNATELY, I AM ENDING THE STORY HERE. I FEEL LIKE IT WAS BETTER TO END IT HERE, BECAUSE GOING FORWARD I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE ON A REGULAR BASIS. I WILL BE ENDING MY OTHER STORY (KELLERS IN DALLAS) AS WELL, ALTHOUGH IT MAY NOT BE TODAY.**


End file.
